Hatiku Tetap Dirimu
by Rainy Windstar
Summary: [AU] Tenten adalah seorang desainer interior yang handal. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan pekerjaan menangani dekorasi rumah seorang artis terkenal, Hyuuga Neji. Semua itu mengingatkan mereka pada masa lalu yang telah mengikat mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi semua ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Hatiku Tetap Dirimu**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A/N: This is my first fic. Saya newbie di sini jadi mohon bimbingan dari seluruh senior yang sudah menjadi master dalam kepenulisan di FFn ini.**

 **Semua chara milik Masashi-sensei dan cerita ini milik saya**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Neji and Tenten  
**

 **Banyak terdapat typo(s), OOC (jelas), OC, kemungkinan gaje sangat besar jadi mohon bantuannya dengan read and review nya**

 **Rainy Windstar presents:**

 **Hatiku Tetap Dirimu**

 **Chapter 1**

Langit cerah memayungi kota Konoha di pagi menjelang siang itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun awan putih yang terlihat di sana. Jalanan kota tampak ramai dan tertib. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat duduk di salah satu kafe yang terlihat ramai itu. Di hadapannya terdapat banyak kertas-kertas yang berserakan tak beraturan. Sesekali gadis itu terlihat menghela napas panjang. Tak ada yang menyangkal kalau gadis dengan model rambut lucu, cepol dua itu, sedang stress mengahadapi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"…..Minuman ini dibuat dari bahan-bahan herbal yang berkualitas tinggi, sehingga aman dikonsumsi dalam jangka panjang. Aku sudah membuktikan. Dan aku selalu sehat dan terus beraktifitas tanpa rasa capek," ucap seorang laki-laki rupawan berambut cokelat panjang sambil tersenyum kepada seluruh penonton. Semua orang tentu mengenalnya. Seorang aktor tampan bermarga Hyuuga, yang senyumannya sanggup membuat seluruh wanita di dunia ini terpana melihatnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji. Aktor yang memang tidak diragukan lagi kualitas aktingnya. Yang sudah menggondol berbagai penghargaan di ajang award bergengsi. Berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, pemilik Hyuuga Family Corporation, yang mana membawahi beberapa perusahan besar di Jepang.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mendesah pelan ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap layar televisi yang ada di kafe itu. Lagi-lagi aktor itu, batinnya.

"Ini minuman favorit pesananmu Ten," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat tinggi, sambil menyodorkan secangkir lemon tea kesukaan gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Terima kasih Ino," ucap si cepol sambil tersenyum. Matanya kembali menekuri kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga Neji itu tampan ya," ucap Ino sambil manancapkan tatapannya pada layar televisi.

Tenten kembali mendongak dan melihat apa yang dilihat oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia sedikit mendengus kesal. "Hn," jawabnya pendek.

Entah mengapa ia merasa enggan setiap kali diajak membahas pemuda tampan itu. Apakah mungkin sesuatu yang terjadi antara dia dan pemuda itu di masa lalu? Tidak ada yang tahu. Dan hanya Tenten yang tahu. Gadis itu kembali pada kertas-kertas tercintanya sambil menyesap lemon teanya. Dia cukup tahu banyak tentang pemuda aktor itu, tanpa orang lain tahu. Seringnya acara-acara infotainment yang memberitakan berita tentang putra semata wayang Hyuuga Hizashi ini cukup untuk referensi Tenten. Ditambah lagi sahabatnya yang selalu up to date tentang aktor satu itu. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak perlu di otaknya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan, masih banyak hal-hal yang penting yang perlu dipikirkannya, termasuk yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia melihat kertas-kertas itu lagi dan mendesah.

Profesinya sebagai seorang interior desaigner, memaksanya bekerja keras dan memaksa otaknya untuk menelurkan pikiran-pikiran kreatif setiap harinya, untuk memenuhi permintaan klien. Klien-klien yang menginginkan keindahan dalam rumah mereka. Nilai estetika adalah hal yang utama yang selalu dipikirkan Tenten untuk merancang ruangan para kliennya. Untuk membuat mereka merasa senang dengan hasil karyanya bukanlah hal mudah. Tak jarang ia menerima permintaan yang nyeleneh dari para klien itu.

Tapi Tenten sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki atasan yang sangat baik dan selalu membimbingnya. Atasan yang sudah ia anggap dan menganggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri. Atasan yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia sedang berduka terutama setelah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tenten harus merasakan kesedihan ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ketika dia duduk di kelas dua SMA. Kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya terlibat kecelakaan ketika mereka akan berlibur ke Konoha kampung halaman mereka. Tenten selamat dalam insiden itu, namun ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa kedua orang tua yang sangat ia cintai telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Sejak itulah Tenten hidup sendiri. Walaupun ada sahabat ayahnya yang bermaksud merawatnya dan menawarkan kepada Tenten untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun Tenten menolak. Ia memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan melanjutkan SMA di Tokyo. Meskipun sering terasa berat, tapi Tenten mencoba untuk tegar menghadapi segalanya seorang diri.

Setelah lulus SMA, ia kembali ke Konoha, melanjutkan studinya sambil bekerja di perusahaan milik sahabat ayahnya. Dengan perjuangan kerasnya, Tenten berhasil menjadi seorang desainer interior yang berbakat di usaianya yang masih muda.

Lagi-lagi Tenten menghela napasnya.

"Nanti kembali ke kantor?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Iya tentu saja, banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku," jawab Tenten.

"Ten, bagaimana kabar bos tampanmu itu?"

Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bos tampan?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya."

"Maksudmu Kakashi nii-san? Kau menyukainya?" selidik Tenten dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang Ten, aku kan sudah punya Sai, mana mungkin aku suka orang lain, apalagi dengan orang seaneh bosmu itu,"

"Hei dia itu bosku! Lalu ada apa, kau sepertinya ingin mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan kalian berdua," ucap Ino yang sukses membuat kerutan di dahi Tenten.

"Kami? Ada apa dengan kami?" tanya Tenten polos.

Ino menghela napas, sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya itu kelewat polos.

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir tentang perhatian bosmu itu kepadamu?" tanya Ino. Tenten hanya diam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya kerutan di dahinya yang menjadi kode bagi Ino untuk memperjelas maksud perkataannya itu. "Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau dia itu menyukaimu Ten? Aku melihat tatapan yang berbeda ketika dia memandangmu. Dan tentu saja sifatnya berubah dari dingin menyebalkan itu menjadi begitu manis kalau ada di hadapanmu,"

Diam.

Hening.

Tenten tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi penuturan yang dia anggap ngawur dari sahabat baiknya ini.

"Hahahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa Ten, ada yang lucu?" tanya Ino agak jengkel.

"Ma'af...ma'af. Kau aneh Ino, Kakashi nii-san itu sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, dan dia juga menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Apalagi mendiang Sakumo Jiisan dan mendiang ayahku bersahabat, jadi wajar saja kalau kami akrab," jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum geli. Ada-ada saja pemikiran sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi Ten, aku selalu merasa kalau perhatian Kakashi nii-san padamu, bukan sekedar kakak dan adik atau atasan dan bawahan. Dia menyukaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki dan perempuan," ucap Ino keras kepala.

"Sudahlah Ino, kau terlalu banyak menonton dorama romantis, jadi pikiranmu itu terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal yang berbau dorama," ucap Tenten sambil terkekeh pelan.

Ino mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya dari dulu ia merasa kalau bos Tenten itu memiliki perasaan spesial kepada sahabat cepolnya itu. Tapi setiap kali Ino menyadarkan itu semua, Tenten selalu mengelak, dengan bilang mereka cuma temanlah, seperti kakak adiklah. Tapi Ino tetap punya keyakinan itu dan suatu hari akan terbukti. Reputasinya sebagai ratu gosip dan ratu tebak dipertaruhkan.

'Lihat saja Ten suatu hari kau akan percaya kata-kataku,' batin Ino percaya diri.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak percaya kepadaku," putus Ino cemberut.

"Hei Ino sayang sahabatku paling cantik, jangan marah dong. Kami hanya sebatas itu," ucap Tenten sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

 *****O*****

Setelah dari kafe Ino, Tenten kembali ke kantornya. Mobil mungilnya memasuki area parkir perusahaan Hatake Construction and Consultant tempatnya bekerja. Ia masih mengingat percakapannya dengan Ino barusan. Sejenak ia tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ino..Ino..ada-ada saja anak itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kakashi nii-san suka padaku,' Tenten membatin ketika mata indahnya menangkap sosok Kakashi dari kejauhan.

Gadis panda itu mendesah pelan saat menaruh tasnya di meja kerjanya.

"Tenten," sapa seseorang berambut perak yang tak lain adalah Kakashi. Tenten mendongak. Sebelum Tenten bertanya, Kakashi melanjutkan, "Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan soal pekerjaan."

Tenten hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti atasannya itu ke ruangan yang tak begitu jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Begini Ten, tadi ada seorang klien yang menghubungiku. Ada temannya yang berniat merombak ruangan di rumahnya, bagaimana apa kau bisa menanganinya Ten?"

"Hmmm...sepertinya bisa. Beberapa proyek yang aku kerjakan juga sudah hampir beres semuanya," jawab Tenten.

"Ini kartu nama orang itu, kau bisa menghubunginya secepatnya, " ucap pria bemata heterochromia itu sambil menyodorkan kertas kecil kepada Tenten.

"Aburame Shino," baca Tenten. "Bukankah ini kenalan nii-san itu, yang renovasi rumahnya aku tangani beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Iya dan dia sangat menyukai karya yang kau ciptakan itu. Dari itulah ia merekomendasikanmu kepada temannya."

"Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya," ucap Tenten sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan bosnya.

"Ten, " panggil Kakashi yang menbuat langkah Tenten terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang bos tampannya yang terlihat...nervous? Hei kenapa seorang Kakashi nervous? Ada apa?

"Iya."

"Em..itu..kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kakashi agak gelagapan.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Tenten bingung.

"Iya tadi sempat mampir ke kafe milik Ino sehabis survey di rumah klien kita. Memangnya ada apa nii-san?"

"Ahh...tidak hanya saja tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan siang di restoran baru di dekat sini, tapi ya sudahlah aku pesan saja."

"Apa perlu aku temani nii-san makan siang," ucap Tenten menggoda. Jika orang lain mendengar, pasti merekan akan mengira ada sesuatu spesial antara Kakashi dan Tenten. Tapi sebenarnya keakraban inilah yang selalu hadir antara mereka.

Kakashi mendengus sambil tertawa kecil, "Tidak usah, kau mau mengambil kesempatan melupakan pekerjaanmu eh?"

"Hahahaha...nii-san bisa saja. Tapi apa perlu aku pesankan atau aku belikan sesuatu untuk makan siangmu?"

Kakashi tersenyum atas perhatian Tenten kepadanya. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa bahagia kalau Tenten memperhatikannya seperti ini. Apa karena dia...

"Nii-san?" Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"Ah..tidak..tidak perlu kau repot seperti itu, kembali saja bekerja. Aku akan memesan sendiri."

Akhirnya Tenten meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pertanyaan di benaknya atas sikap dan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya dari Kakashi. Sempat melintas pikiran seperti asumsi Ino yang membuatnya tertawa itu. Apa benar kalau bos yang sudah dianggap kakak sekaligus sahabatnya itu menyukainya. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghalau pikiran aneh itu.

'Ino..kau sudah mencemari pikiranku,' dengus Tenten dalam hati, kesal.

 *****O*****

Hari ini Tenten sedang duduk manis di sebuah restoran, menunggu seorang klien yang sudah merekomendasikannya kepada seseorang, yang Tenten belum tahu siapa. Rencananya hari ini, ia akan langsung ke rumah orang itu. Aburame-san sudah memberi tahunya kalau orang yang akan menjadi kliennya ini sangat sibuk, jadi Tenten harus menemuinya hari ini, karena entah kapan calon kliennya itu akan ada waktu luang lagi. Tenten heran sesibuk apakan calon kliennya ini, apa sih pekerjaannya?

Tenten kembali melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Sepuluh menit sudah ia menunggu, tapi batang hidung Aburame-san belum nampak. Dengan sabar Tenten mengutak-atik file pekerjaannya yang tersimpan dilaptopnya. Lumayan mengerjakan sesuatu daripada bengong.

Sejak kecil Tenten ingin berkecimpung dalam dunia yang digelutinya sekarang ini. Ia sangat kagum kepada sosok ayahnya, Mitsashi Akio, seorang arsitek handal. Beberapa bangunan megah di Konoha adalah hasil karyanya. Sedangkan ibunya, Mitsashi Anko adalah seorang desainer interior. Tentu saja Tenten sangat kagum dengan kedua orang tuanya itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak ibunya menjadi seorang desainer interior yang sangat berbakat.

Dan Tenten merasa berhutang budi juga kepada keluarga Hatake. Karena bimbingan dan dukungan merekalah, Tenten bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tenten tersenyum sekilas, mengingat perjuangan kerasnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang sudah diraihnya saat ini. Perjuangan yang dilaluinya sendirian tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Tak jarang Tenten menitikkan air matanya saat ia teringat dengan orang tuanya. Mereka tidak di sisi Tenten, saat Tenten meraih apa yang diimpikannya.

Tenten mendesah pelan. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya mengundang berbagai macam rasa di dalam hatinya.

"Mitsashi-san," sapa seseorang yang membuat Tenten membuyarkan lamunannya dan mendongak. Ia mendapati wajah tenang seorang pria yang memakai kacamata hitam. Tenten tersenyum sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mngulurkan tangannya.

"Aburame-san."

Pria itu tersenyum dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tenten.

"Ma'af sepertinya saya sangat terlambat."

"Ah..tidak masalah Aburame-san, saya juga belum lama sampai."

"Jangan terlalu formal Mitsashi-san, pangil saja Shino," ucap pria itu sambil menatap Tenten.

"Tentu kalau Anda juga memanggil saya Tenten."

Pria itu tersemyum, "Baiklah Tenten dan bagaimana kalau kita tidak ber-saya-anda tapi aku-kau saja? Bukankah kita seumuran dan sudah saling kenal?"

Tenten menyanggupi permintaan pria dihadapannya itu. Pria yang misterius tapi ramah dan penuh senyum.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita bisa langsung ke sana?"

"Oh..tentu saja," ucap Tenten sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari restoran itu.

Mobil Tenten meluncur di jalanan mengikuti mobil Shino yang ada di depannya. Tenten mengamati jalanan yang ada di depannya dan juga mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia cukup mengenali daerah ini. Ini adalah kawasan elit yang terletak di pinggiran Konoha, yang dihuni oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal. Tenten makin penasaran dengan calon kliennya ini. Pasti kliennya adalah orang yang cukup mentereng dan kaya raya tentunya. Bisa jadi dia seorang pejabat pemerintahan, pengusaha atau bahkan artis. Tenten pernah mendengar kalau ada artis yang tinggal di kawasan ini, tapi siapa dia, Tenten tidak tahu. Memang sih para selebritis lebih suka tinggal di kawasan Konoha Barat yang mana menjadi pusat hiburan, daripada tinggal di kawasan pinggiran seperti di sini. Meskipun kawasan ini berlabel elit.

Mobil Shino masuk di halaman rumah yang kelihatannya sengaja di buka. Tenten memandang rumah itu. Sekilas pandang rumah itu tampak sederhana dan biasa saja. Tetapi ketika dicermati, rumah itu memiliki gaya arsitektur yang indah dan rumit, yang pastinya biaya yang dikeluarkan tidak bisa disebut "sederhana".

Tenten mengikuti Shino turun dari mobil dan mengikuti pria itu. Tenten masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Ini rumah yang aku ceritakan semalam Ten," ucap Shino. Tenten hanya terdiam. Shino sudah menceritakan sedikit tentang rumah ini. Rumah yang baru selesai direnovasi dan pemiliknya ingin interior di dalamnya terlihat nyaman dan elegan serta unik. Ingin suasana yang baru, menurut Shino.

"Sebentar lagi klienmu akan segera datang."

Selesai Shino berkata demikian, muncullah seorang pria tinggi berambut panjang yang datang dari dalam rumah. Tenten terkesiap melihat pemuda itu. Mata lavender itu, rambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu.

'Hyuuga Neji?'

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Bagaimana minna-san? Gaje kah atau malah super gajekah? Ditunggu reviewnya ya**

 **Terima kasih atas kesediaan membaca dan mereview fic saya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hatiku Tetap Dirimu**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Semua chara milik Masashi-sensei dan cerita ini milik saya**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Neji and Tenten**

 **Banyak terdapat typo(s), OOC (jelas),kemungkinan gaje sangat besar.**

 **Hai Rainy balik lagi dengan cerita yang sama.**

 **Hai teman-teman semua**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meriview fic pertama aku ini. Mohon ma'af atas keterlambatannya ya minna-san, keterlambatan yang super lambat ini #dikeroyokreader. Oya ada beberapa bagian yang diedit dari chapter 1, tidak banyak sih cuman yang typo dan yang kurang pas aja hehehehe. Sebenernya dari awal ragu soal marga Tenten, dan saya buat Matshashi eh pas googling kok ada yang nyebut Mitsashi gitu, jadi ganti aja #plakk. By the way thank you juga buat Ran-san #senyummanis. Ada bagian flashback di chapter ini tanpa saya beri keterangan atau tulisan 'flashback'.**

 **Balas review dulu ya :)**

 **Sooya : Hai Sooya-san terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan membaca fic ini** **. Salam kenal ya. Kalau penasaran yuk ikutin fic ini #promosi. Ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan juga fic ini dan fic-ficku yang lain #promosi**

 **Marin Choi : Hai Marin-san terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan membaca fic ini** **.Salam kenal ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan juga fic ini dan fic-ficku yang lain #promosi**

 **Fycha Hyuura : Hai Fycha terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan membaca fic ini** **. Salam kenal ya. Sudah dilanjut semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan juga fic ini dan fic-ficku yang lain #promosi. Hehehehe ketemu artis seganteng Neji impian semua orang #blushing #digetokreader**

 **Yang login Rainy balas via PM ya**

 **Nah yuk mulai membaca chapter 2**

 **Rainy Windstar presents:**

 **Hatiku Tetap Dirimu**

 **Chapter 2**

"Keiko aku mengapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku tidak akan melepasmu Keiko, tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku," ucap pemuda bermata lavender kepada seorang gadis di hadapannya. Menggenggam erat sang gadis.

"Tidak Koichi, kau harus membiarkanku pergi. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Sampai kapanpun. Kau harus menerima kenyataan ini," ujar sang gadis dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria yang dicintainya itu.

Genggaman itu terlepas dan gadis cantik itu berlari meninggalkan si laki-laki yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Keiko..tunggu..."

"Keiko...," panggil laki-laki itu dengan suara parau. Wajahnya yang tampan itu menyiratkan ribuan penderitaan yang mendalam. Dan juga kekecewaan. Pemuda tampan itu jatuh terduduk di jalanan ketika kakinya tak mampu lagi mengejar gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Cut," tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari pemuda itu. "Kerja yang bagus Neji, semua kita break," lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kepada sang sutradara yang terkenal ramah itu.

"Arigatou," ucapnya singkat. Pemuda itu berjalan santai di tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Ia sengaja menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang, dan tentu saja menghindari wartawan. Pemuda itu sesekali mendesah lembut. Tampak di raut wajahnya kelelahan yang sangat. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus bekerja dari pagi sampai pagi lagi. Menjadi seorang aktor bukanlah hal yang gampang. Neji dituntut profesional apapun keadaannya. Seorang aktor dituntut memberikan yang terbaik bagi penggemarnya, apalagi seorang aktor seperti Hyuuga Neji. Aktor yang mumpuni, yang sudah malang melintang di dunia entertainment sejak lama.

Tampan, berbakat, berprestasi, dan juga kaya, gadis mana yang tidak mau menjadi kekasih pemuda bermarga Hyuuga ini? Banyak gosip yang mendera pemuda berambut panjang ini seputar kehidupan asmaranya. Kehidupannya tak jauh dari sorotan kamera. Semua orang ingin tahu berbagai hal menyangkut pewaris Hyuuga Family Corporation ini. Tentu saja, sejak putus dengan kekasihnya, yang juga seorang aktris, beberapa bulan lalu, Neji sering dikaitkan dengan beberapa aktris. Namun itu semua dibantah keras oleh Neji. Banyak yang berspekulasi kalau Neji tidak bisa move on dari sang mantan. Ada juga yang berpendapat kalau Neji masih belum menemukan gadis yang sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Bahkan ada yang berasumsi kalau Neji bukanlah pemuda normal. Ada-ada saja memang berita yang menyangkut seorang Hyuuga Neji. Termasuk berita mengejutkan tadi pagi, yang membuat Neji bad mood.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas pelan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang bergelayut di otaknya. Salah satunya adalah sang ayah yang memaksanya meninggalkan profesinya saat ini untuk mengelola perusahaannya. Hal ini sabenarnya wajar saja, karena bagaimanapun Neji adalah putra tunggal Hyuuga Hizashi. Namun dengan tegas Neji mengatakan kalau ia tidak berminat di dunia bisnis. Lagipula sudah ada sepupunya, Hyugga Hinata dan suaminya yang bisa diandalkan di perusahaan itu. Namun tampaknya sang ayah tak mau tahu apapun alasan Neji. Sejujurnya Neji khawatir juga dengan perusahaan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, secara diam-diam Neji memantau perusahaan keluarganya tanpa sepengetahuan Hizashi. Dan ia juga tahu ada perusahaan rival yang berusaha menjegal perusahaan keluarganya. Neji cukup khawatir akan hal itu. Tidak mustahil kalau perusahaan rival itu menghalalkan segala cara demi mengalahkan usaha turun temurun keluarganya itu.

Neji menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Melihat ekspresi yang kau pajang itu, benar kata pepatah kalau tidak ada manusia di bumi ini yang tidak punya masalah," ucap sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan si pemuda Hyuuga.

"Oh kau Shino, mengagetkanku saja," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Neji? Kalau kau melihat cermin, pasti kau kaget dengan pantulan wajahmu sendiri yang bagaikan kain kusut itu," komentar Shino.

Neji mendengus.

"Tentu saja banyak hal yang aku pikirkan. Pekerjaan, perusahaan Tousan membuat kepalaku seperti dibakar saja. Dan ditambah itu," tutur pemuda berambut panjang ini, sambil melirik sengit tabloid yang ada di sampingnya.

Shino tertawa sekilas. Ia mengerti kegalauan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya hubungan diam-diam dengan Nona Mitsashi. Rupanya bukan rumahmu saja, tapi hatimu juga dihias olehnya, eh?"

Neji mendengus sebal. Mana mungkin dia punya hubungan diam-diam dengan Nona Cepol itu, seperti yang dituduhkan Shino dan juga berita-berita itu? Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya dan juga Tenten.

"Kau juga doyan gosip Shino, eh?" balas Neji sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Kau membalasku?"

Neji menghela napas dalam.

"Aku heran kenapa bisa ada berita seperti ini? Pasti mereka sudah membututiku dari awal," ucap Neji sambil memandang nanar tabloid gosip nomor satu di Konoha itu. Tabloid mingguan itu memajang gambar Neji dan seorang gadis bercepol serta diberi judul fantastis, "Kekasih Misterius Sang Aktor Tampan". Neji yakin kalau hari ini dan seterusnya seluruh penduduk Jepang akan membicarakan hal ini. Pasti berita ini akan menjadi buah bibir yang heboh diantara para penggemar Neji di seluruh Jepang, bahkan di seluruh dunia. Lihat saja para wartawan yang memenuhi lokasi syuting itu. Sudah dipastikan mulai hari ini Neji akan diburu lebih banyak wartawan, pastinya para penggemar terutama penggemar perempuan juga akan mengejarnya dengan penuh semangat sambil berteriak, "Neji siapa gadis itu, dia tidak pantas untukmu!"

Yah seperti biasa, bila ada gosip seputar asmara Neji, pasti para penggemar itu seperti meneror kehidupan Neji dengan membawa spanduk-spanduk yang bertuliskan hal yang aneh-aneh. Seperti, "Neji jangan pacaran lagi dengan gadis itu" atau "Neji kau hanya ditakdirkan untuk kami" atau "Kami patah hati". Dan sejumlah kalimat-kalimat protes lainnya. Mereka akan dengan setia mangkal di kantor manajemen Neji atau bahkan rumah orang tua Neji. Setidaknya Neji bersyukur mereka tidak tahu atau belum tahu rumahnya. Tapi coret, sekarang mereka tahu berkat berita menyebalkan itu tadi pagi. Padahal itu hanyalah sekedar gosip belaka, kenyataan yang sebenarnya Neji tidak sedang dekat dengan gadis manapun.

Neji punya firasat kalau fangirlsnya akan menyatroni rumahnya mulai hari ini. Ini semua gara-gara berita itu. Bagaimana seseorang membuntutinya tanpa sepengetahuannya? Biasanya Neji selalu bangga dengan instingnya, yang entah bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui kalau ada sesorang yang membuntutinya. Bahkan banyak orang yang mengira kalau dia memiliki indera keenam. Pada kenyataannya, Neji tidak mempunyai kemampuan istimewa itu. Semua itu terbukti saat ini dimana rumah rahasianya diketahui awak media.

"Kau kan seorang public figure Neji, jadi wajarlah kalau mereka ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu," ucap Shino membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Neji.

Mata lavender Neji beralih pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, aku juga tahu itu. Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana nanti reaksi para penggemar itu Shino. Pasti mereka sudah ada di depan rumahku sekarang ini," kata Neji lesu.

Shino memandang lemah kepada sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sedikit banyak ia mengetahui sepak terjang para penggemar Neji khususnya fangirlsnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Neji tersenyum sekilas, walaupun ia terbukti tidak memiliki indera keenam, ia bisa mengandalkan otaknya yang cerdas itu. Ia mempunyai sebuah jalan rahasia yang bisa menuju ke rumahnya, tanpa diketahui orang lain.

"Kalau itu kau tenang saja Shino, aku sudah punya solusinya."

"Baiklah semoga kau tak habis dimangsa fangirlsmu yang ganas itu," komentar si pria berkacamata hitam ini.

"Hei bagaimanapun mereka juga mendukung karirku secara tidak langsung Shino. Yah…..walaupun kadang mereka berlebihan," tandas Neji.

"Ya..ya..ya aku tahu kau adalah seorang aktor teladan yang selalu menghargai penggemar-penggemarnya," goda Shino. Neji hanya mendengus menanggapi komentar Shino.

"Oya, hampir saja aku lupa tujuanku kemari," lanjut Shino tiba-tiba. Shino mengulurkan sebuah map berwarna hijau kepada Neji. Neji menerimanya sambil melempar pandangan yang seolah berkata"Apa ini?"kepada Shino.

"Itu beberapa catatan kerjasama perusahaan kita. Aku dengar ada rival yang ingin menggagalkan proyek kerjasama kita. Aku tahu sesibuknya kau di dunia entertainment, kau sedikit banyak mengurusi usaha ayahmu juga. Yah..walaupun kau tidak ikut menangani proyek ini."

Neji membuka map itu dan membaca sekilas.

"Tampaknya Akasuna Group sangat berambisi untuk mengalahkan Hyuuga Family Corporation," jelas Shino.

"Iya memang dari dulu Akasuna Group sudah seperti mengukuhkan diri sebagai rival abadi HFC. Dan yang aku dengar, mereka tidak segan-segan menjegal rival mereka," timpal Neji muram.

"Iya aku juga mendengar hal itu. Tapi kau jangan khawatir Neji proyek kita ini akan baik-baik saja. Kita sudah mengantisipasi apapun itu. Dan kau bisa tenang dengan gadis misteriusmu itu," kelakar Shino.

Neji merengut kesal, "Kau semakin hebat saja Shino menangkap gosip itu."

Shino hanya tertawa sekilas, "Baiklah aku harus pergi. Aku hanya ingin memberikan itu saja."

"Secepat itu? Baiklah kalau begitu. Shino, aku minta kau tetap berhati-hati dengan Akasuna Group, aku akan mencoba untuk tetap mengawasi perkembangan proyek kita."

Shino hanya memberikan anggukan sekilas sebelum dia pergi dari hadapan Neji.

Sepeninggalan Shino, Neji mencermati berkas yang ada di tangannya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Tapi entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada berita heboh yang diterimanya pagi. Ini.

Ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan serang desainer interior yang direkomendasikan Shino kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah sekian lama tidak melihat gadis itu. Neji sempat bingung tentang dekorasi rumahnya, dan Shino merekomendasikan seorang interior desaigner muda kepadanya. Saat itu Neji sempat terkejut ketika Shino menyebut nama orang itu. Mitsashi Tenten. Ia bukanlah orang asing bagi Neji. Dulu Neji dan Tenten pernah bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Tenten. Neji masih ingat betul hal itu, saat itu dia baru saja pindah dari Hokaido ke kota kecil, Konoha. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Tenten.

Neji terbayang lagi percakapan dengan gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini orang yang aku maksud itu Tenten," ucap Shino. Neji hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Namun sesungguhnya ia merasa terkejut bisa bertatapan langsung dengan gadis itu setelah sekian tahun. Meskipun ia sudah tahu sebelumnya kalau Tenten yang akan menangani dekorasi rumahnya, namun tetap saja terasa aneh saat manik hazel Tenten bersirobok dengan mata lavendernya.

"Kami sudah saling kenal sebelumya," ucap Neji datar.

"Jadi kau sudah menegenalnya Neji? Kau tidak mengtakannya padaku," Shino sedikit memprotes.

"Kami pernah sekolah di SMP yang sama," demi apapun Neji sangat ingat dengan alunan suara gadis itu yang tentu saja masih sama dengan beberapa tahun silam. Tapi bukan Neji namanya kalau ia terbawa suasana, ia tetap memasang wajah datar seperti tidak peduli apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Entah perasaannya saja ataukah ini nyata? Baik dirinya maupun gadis yang dihadapannya ini merasa ….entahlah, kikuk, tidak nyaman, apapun itu namanya. Yang jelas ada rasa aneh yang menyelimuti mereka. Ada rasa asing yang menguar di antara mereka, padahal mereka saling mengenal. Walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka lama tidak bertemu, tapi tetap saja perasaan canggung ini aneh.

"Apa kabarmu Neji?" tanya Tenten yang terlihat kikuk. Ia mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengan Neji.

"Baik," tentu saja jawaban Neji hanya itu. Dari dulu memang Neji terkenal irit bicara. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik."

Hening. Lagi-lagi hening. Entah bagaimana bisa dua orang dengan kemampuan verbal yang baik tidak mampu menciptakan sebuah percakapan, dan mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

"Kau datang tepat waktu," suara bariton Neji akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Tenten hanya melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti ke arah pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Waktu itu kau tidak datang kan? Kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri," lanjut Neji dengan suara datar khas miliknya.

Mata tenten membulat. Ia tahu persis apa yang sedang dibicarakan Neji.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Neji? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengingkari janjimu," balas Tenten dingin.

Pernyataan Tenten itu tentu saja membuat Hyuuga muda itu terkejut. Namun sebelum mereka membahas lebih lanjut, Shino datang, sehingga mereka mau tidak mau menunda percakapan yang masih mengganjal itu.

Neji memijat pelipisnya. Apa maksud dari Tenten kalau dirinyalah yang mengingkari janji, batin Neji berkata-kata. Apakah selama ini dia sudah salah paham pada gadis cepol itu? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Buktinya gadis itu tidak datang ke taman yang sudah mereka sepakati beberapa tahun silam. Oh dan jangan lupakan tentang surat itu.

"Neji adegan selanjutnya!" setidaknya teriakan salah satu kru itu membuat Neji melupakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Tenten serta percakapan mereka yang belum selesai, untuk sementara waktu.

 *****O*****

Tenten menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia hanya diam dan entah berapa kali menarik napas dan membuangnya. Pikirannya kacau, dan moodnya berantakan. Bagaimana tidak kalau pagi hari yang biasanya ceria dan bersemangat, dimulai dengan gedoran oleh sahabat setianya itu. Bukan cara Ino menggedor pintunya yang menjadikannya bad mood, tapi berita yang dibawa sahabatnya itulah yang membuatnya harus ijin tidak masuk kerja pada atasannya. Berita yang membuat para wartawan berkerumun di depan rumahnya.

Tenten memutar kembali memori saat-saat Ino tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan menenteng sebuah tabloid gosip yang biasa menjadi bacaan wajib sahabat pirangnya itu. Tenten yang semula hanya mendengus melihat tabloid itu, mendadak matanya membulat dan detak jantungnya bertambah dua kali lipat cepatnya. Semula gadis itu berpikir, kalau Ino akan menunjukkan berita terbaru mengenai aktor idolanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji. Bukan hal baru kalau Ino sangat antusias mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Neji, sejak debut Neji, Ino selalu mengikuti berita tentang aktor tampan itu.

Ternyata benar dugaannya, tapi gambar dirinya yang ada di samping aktor itu membuatnya hampir masuk rumah sakit karena saking kagetnya.

"Kekasih Misterius Sang Aktor Tampan". Begitulah judul yang tercetak tebal di cover tabloid itu.

"Apa ini?" begitulah respon pertama Tenten.

"Kau pacaran dengan Neji?" tanya Ino yang semakin membuat Tenten ingin pingsan.

"Pacaran apanya? Ini..ini apa-apaan?"

Tenten membaca sekilas berita heboh itu. Dia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Bagaimana mereka membuat berita semacam ini?"

"Jadi kalian tidak pacaran?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

Tenten menoleh kepada sahabat pirangnya itu dengan tatapan sengit. "Tenteu saja tidak, Ino! Kami memang saling kenal sebelumnya, tapi kami tidak pacaran. Lagipula itu semua urusan pekerjaan."

Ino diam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Tenten, "Tunngu dulu, kau bilang kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya? Sejak kapan? Kau tak pernah cerita soal itu."

Tenten mendesah pelan. Dia masih pusing dengan berita yang ia baca barusan, Ino malah menambahnya dengan interogasi ala-ala ratu gosip andalannya. Tenten tak habis pikir, bagaimana media bisa memberitakan hal semacam ini. Dia dan Neji? Oh ayolah, bahkan selama beberapa hari ini, ketika mereka bertemu, mereka selalu saling sindir. Tenten tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa si rambut panjang itu menuduhnya tidak menepati janji. Bukankah Nejilah yang tidak datang waktu itu, bahkan Tenten menunggunya sampai larut malam. Kalau saja bukan ibunya yang menjemput, mungkin Tenten akan tetap berada di taman itu sampai pagi. Lalu bagaimana mungkin dia yang dikatakan tidak menepati janji? Padahal waktu itu ada satu hal penting yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Neji. Setidaknya ia ingin berpamitan kepada Neji sebelum ia pindah ke Tokyo. Namu apalah daya pemuda itu tidak datang, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi setelah mereka bertemu kembali, pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan kata ma'af sedikitpun. Pemuda itu malah menuduhnya mengingkari janji itu. Ditambah lagi sekarang ada berita ngawur tentang dia dan Neji.

Tenten melihat sekali lagi salah satu foto di tabloid itu. Memang kalau dilihat sekilas, dia dan Neji tampak mesra di foto itu. Mereka seperti akrab dan dekat. Kalau mau menyebutnya mereka terlihat seperti saling menyender satu sama lain. Tenten mencibir sesaat ketika dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kejadian itu yang sebenarnya. Waktu itu Neji mengatakan sesuatu, dia berbisik, "Kau tidak berniat meminta ma'af kepadaku Nona Mitsashi?" Kedua manik hazelnya membulat seketika. Apa yang sudah dimakan Neji, sehingga ia bisa bicara seperti itu? Minta ma'af padanya? Yang benar saja, dialah seharusnya yang minta ma'af kepada Tenten yang sudah menunggunya berjam-jam di tempat itu.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Tuan Hyuuga? Seharusnya kaulah yang minta ma'af kepadaku. Kau yang mengingkari janji," tukas Tenten tajam.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras kalau aku yang mengingkari janji?" bisik tajam Neji.

"Dan lalu kenapa kau yang bersikeras kalau akulah yang megingkari janji?" balas Tenten tak kalah tajam.

Namun sebelum mereka menyelesaikan percakapan itu, atau lebih tepatnya perdebatan, para pekerja dari kantor Tenten sudah melirik kepada mereka berdua. Rupanya pembicaraan mereka menarik perhatian. Neji dan Tenten yang sadar akan hal itu, segera menjauh satu sama lain.

Kejadian menyebalkan itu membuahkan hasil yang lebih menyebalkan lagi.

"Ten, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapan Ino bagaikan lonceng yang membangunkan Tenten dari ingatan menyebalkannya bersama Neji. Tenten memasang wajah tanya kepada Ino.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Neji? Setahuku kau bukan fans fanatik Neji," selidik Ino.

Tenten menutup tabloid itu dan memandang Ino, "Kami satu sekolah waktu SMP."

"Apa? Kau tak pernah bercerita. Atau jangan-jangan dia itu cinta pertamamu ya?"

Tenten mendengus, "Cinta pertama apa? Dia hanya teman Ino. Lagipula kau juga tidak pernah bertanya."

Ino mencibir. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat ke jendela.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lihatlah kemari Ten, para wartawan sudah berkerumun di depan rumahmu."

Tenten spontan bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Ino. Hembusan napas keras keluar dari mulut gadis bercepol itu saat melihat kerumunan di luar pagar rumahnya. 'Hebat! Mereka sampai tahu dimana aku tinggal,' batin Tenten.

"Kau tentu tidak bisa keluar rumah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan wartawan-wartawan itu kan? Aku tadi sampai lewat pintu belakang."

'Benar juga, mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja tanpa memberondongku dengan pertanyaan seputar Neji,' batin Tenten. Ia merasa menjadi seorang selebriti dadakan yang tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Tenten menelepon Kakashi, dan bosnya itu sudah tahu soal berita tentang dirinya dan Neji.

Kakashi mengijinkan Tenten tidak masuk ke kantor dan menurut Kakashi di kantor juga banyak wartawan yang datang menanyakan soal Tenten. Akhirnya di sinilah Tenten, berbaring di atas kasur empuknya dengan segala macam pikiran yang berseliweran di otaknya dibumbui mood yang berantakan. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

Beberapa kali Kakashi dan juga Ino meneleponnya, menanyakan kabarnya. Mereka juga berjanji tidak akan mengatakan perihal apapun tentang Tenten. Tenten sendiri bingung bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ini. Dibilang baik ya memang dia baik-baik saja, toh dia sehat kan? Tapi mood berantakan inilah yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Tanpa menjadi seorang cenayangngpun Tenten tahu, kalau beberapa hari ke depan wartawan-wartawan itu akan membuntutinya terus. Ia harus memikirkan cara bagaimana menghindari mereka. Tidak mungkin dia terus-terusan meninggalkan pekerjaannya itu. Serta jangan sampai lupa bagaimana ia harus menghadapi para penggemar Neji, terutama para penggemar wanitanya. Ia tahu persis bagaimana ulah fangirls Neji yang ganas itu.

Deringan ponselnya memaksa Tenten bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menaruh benda itu di sofa begitu saja setelah menerima nomor telepon yang tidak dikenal. Dari wartawan tentunya. Selebriti dadakan eh?

Dahi Tenten mengernyit ketika sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya

"Neji," gumam Tenten. Memang beberapa hari lalu mereka saling tukar nomor demi kelancaran pekerjaan Tenten.

"Halo," sapa Tenten dengan agak malas.

"Apakah kau punya waktu? Bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang?" ucap Neji to the point tanpa embel-embel sedikit basa-basi. Dengan refleks Tenten menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan memandang remeh benda itu. Tidak bisakah sedikit saja lawan bicaranya ini berbasa-basi? Menyuruh ke rumahnya? Apa dia sudah gila? Wartawan saja berkerumun di depan rumah Tenten, yang pasti lebih banyak lagi di rumah Neji.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Tapi kita tidak mungkin bertemu di tempat lain, kau tahu sendiri alasannya. Jadi kau bisa masuk ke jalan rahasia kalau kau ke rumahku, kau tahu kan? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Tenten masih terdiam. Ya memang dia tahu jalan rahasia yang dimaksud Neji. Tapi ia juga harus memikirkan cara keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin membicarakan soal apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Setelah kau datang akan aku beri tahu," ucap Nejidan bunyi tut itu menandakan kalau Neji sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Tenten hanya melirik sebal ponselnya.

"Tidak sopan."

 **To be continued…**

 **Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 ini setelah sekian lama hehehe. Bagaimana readers? Dah ada kemajuan belum di chapter 2 ini? Konfliknya mulai kelihatan di chapter ini dan semakin kelihatan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, Insya Allah. Semoga readers nggak bosan dan tetap menunggu kelanjutannya ya** **.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
